


A Cranky Detective and A Much Needed Vacation

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, I suck at titles I know, Prompt - Vacation, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: What the title says.(Fuck, I know, I suck at summaries as well. 😂)





	A Cranky Detective and A Much Needed Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSpark/gifts).



> written for thinkanddoodlebatch' July 8th prompt: Vacation

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, a very ordinary one. A conclusion of a no-mind palace-worth-even-nicotine-patches cases week and that is why John understood why Sherlock was being _difficult_.

"Dear God! Where are the criminals when I need them!" Sherlock growls.

"Oi! None of that! Think about their victims!" John snaps as he place their mugs to the sink.

Huffing, Sherlock pounced on his chair.

It's as if John's on déjà-vu, that he knew what Sherlock would do next—turning the flat upside down for _supplies_. He won't allow _that_.

"Pack your essentials, Sherlock."

His flatmate looks up at him, eyes narrowed.

"What for?" Sherlock asks.

John sighs palming his nape.  
"Well... I need a vacation. You need a vacation. So—we're having one."

Sherlock stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"But John, what if a case—"

"—there's none at the moment. You deserve a break. You always run, think and then repeat. This vacation will be worth it. I promise."

Sherlock stares at him, that John feels any moment now, he would blush.

"Fine." Sherlock stands abruptly, walking towards his bedroom, shuts it, followed by the sound of frantic movements inside.

John then picks up his phone to contact someone as eager as him to get Sherlock a vacation.

"Mycroft? _Yes_. Yes. _Finally_ —"

John smiles. " _Bahamas_."

**Author's Note:**

> I am always grateful for the appreciation lovely fandom. I mean it. Love you all. 💕
> 
> P.S. For you, Georgia. I might be needing a whack from your invisible paper fan like before.


End file.
